Trust
by ALoveForOrcas
Summary: Can something so small trust the ones around her when all she knows is harm? I do not own transformers except for Moonstreak, Thunderblaze and Aquastorm they are mine.
1. Findings

Trust Chapter 1

By: ALoveForOrcas

A Transformers G1 Fiction

Findings

Optimus Prime walked through the darkening streets of Cybertron. It was getting late, the automatic lights turning on. Almost no one was on the streets just a few bots here and there. Optimus soon came to an alley. He stopped, something stopped him. A nagging feeling pulled him closer and he looked down the alley. To his astonishment two bright blue optics stared back, eyes wide with fear. The alley was dark so the optics illuminated it a little. All you could really see though was this "things" optics. Optimus approached. The optics sunk farther into the dark. As far back as it could go. Little whimpers came from the dark. 'Probably a lost sparkling' he thought. Optimus knelt down. "my name is Optimus, what is your name?" No reply. The optics just stared back. Optimus had and idea and left. Optimus came back 3 minutes later with something and found the sparkling had come closer but as he approached the youngling went further back into the dark, pure fear in its optics.

Optimus set down the cup of energon in the little light that was left hoping to get a look at the sparkling. He sat there patiently for 5 minutes and still the sparkling had not budged. Optimus recalled when he had left to get the energon the sparkling had come closer so he left but he didn't go far, just around the corner of the alley. After about a minute the optics slowly came closer but with a new look in them, hunger.

The sparkling stopped as it reached the edge of the light, but hunger got the better of the sparkling and it crawled in the light and started drinking. Optimus looked around the corner and was horrified by what he saw. The sparkling younger then he thought seemed savagely beat. Lacerations, dents and 3 deep wounds which were each leaking pink energon, their life blood, its life blood.

Its leg being the worst, twisted and mangled. 'What happened here?' though Optimus. The sparkling had chugged the energon down almost throwing it back up but kept it down and crawled back in the dark. 'When was the last time it ate'? Optimus soon noticed the sparkling was falling into recharge. Optimus turned the corner and crept closer, he almost had the sparkling in his hands when the optics began to open. Realizing something was there its optics shot open with fright and let out a piercing scream and tried to get further back in the alley but it was already against the back wall. Optimus tried to calm the sparkling but to no avail. The sparkling tried to stand and when it did a flash of pain shot over its face and it fell to the ground in a wail of agony. It didn't get back up. It didn't even twitch, it just laid on the ground . . motionless. Optimus panicked and carefully picked up the sparkling making sure to support its damaged leg. Optimus started for base. It would be pitch black out if it hadn't been for the street lights. The air was cold and muggy. Not the best conditions.

After leaving the city and almost at base he checked make sure no one was following. There were no lights on the way to base. It was black out. Optimus turned on his lights and ran as fast as he could but managing to be careful as not to trip or fall. When he reached base he burst through the front doors making jazz on the couch jump. "Optimus?" asked jazz startled. "Where's Ratchet?" optimus asked . "He's in medibay, why?". Optimus ran for medi bay ignoring jazz. 'Now what's up with him' Jazz thought puzzled.


	2. Injuries

ALoveForOrcas

Transformers G1 Fanfiction

Trust Ch 2 Injuries

Optimus Prime burst through the medic bay door surprising Ratchet making him drop what he was holding.

"FOR PRIMUS SAKE!" Ratchet exclaimed. "You nearly scared the spark out of me!" Ratchet went to open his mouth again when he saw Optimus holding something.

"Ratchet you have to help" the prime almost pleaded.

"What is it that you're holding Optimus?" asked Ratchet curiously. Optimus opened his arms to show the young, injured, unconscious sparkling. Everything got quiet for a second. "Put it on the table quickly" Ratchet said snapping out of his stare. Ratchet scanned the little sparkling.

"This doesn't look good" said Ratchet reading the scans. "I will do the best I can". Optimus looked at the sparkling with worried optics.

Ratchet cleaned the small scratches and abrasions; when he went to the sparkling's side where a major gash was beginning to spill energon. The young ones life blood.

"Optimus hold this here" ordered Ratchet. "Yes Ratchet" Optimus moved over and held the gauze on the sparkling's side as it soaked up the leaking life force. Ratchet came back with a frame welder and started working furiously on the sparkling's wound. "Thanks, now if you don't mind waiting outside" Ratchet asked. He could tell the Prime didn't want to leave but was glad when he did so.

Ratchet continued working on the non-moving sparkling. He was used to wriggling patients. Ratchet welded the wound on the side and bandaged it up. _'Now for the leg'_ Ratchet thought. Ratchet didn't have much hope for it looking at the leg but would do the best he could.

The leg was mangled with several scratches and 2 gapping wounds on it which were also leaking some blue energon. _'It will be a miracle of this sparkling can use its leg again'_ Ratchet though but shook his helm and got to work.

Ratchet cleaned the leg with a small energon bath to clean the area as so nothing would get infected and started working on the leg.

Optimus waited outside the medbay doors for nearly an hour when Jazz appeared.

"Optimus what was up with earlier?" Jazz asked kind of annoyed. Optimus barley looked up from his peds. "Sorry Jazz" Optimus mumbled. The Prime looked up at Jazz then to the medbay doors. "It was an emergency". Jazz looked at the medbay doors baffled. He started for them when Optimus placed his hand over Jazz's chest plate.

"That's not a good idea, Ratchet won't even let me in." Optimus said. Jazz stopped and stared at his leader. "Is it one of our own?" Jazz asked. "No" was the Primes only reply. "Then what, is Ratchet repairing a Decepticon?!" Jazz said angrily. "No" again was the Primes reply with a rather surprising flat tone but anger was starting to build within the mech. He could also tell Jazz was getting angry with his responses.

"Then who does Ratchet have in there if it's not an Autobot or a con, who could it possibly be?!" Jazz practically yelled. "It's very complicated Jazz" Optimus said sounding too harsh for his own Liking.

"Fine" Jazz threw up his hands in defeat and left fuming. Optimus let out a heavy exvent. When suddenly Ironhide came into view and was walking toward Optimus. Ironhide was about to open his mouth when Optimus practically yelled "Not now!" Ironhide threw his hands up in the way of like 'who, okay then..' kind of way. Optimus sighed rubbing his optics with his servos.

Another hour had passed when Jazz re-appeared. Optimus was about to speak but it was Jazz who got to it first. "Optimus I'm sorry for earlier, I don't know what got into me, I'm sorry. I'm just concerned I guess" Jazz finished. "I know I'm sorry too" the Prime replied. Optimus was about to speak again when Ironhide walked up to them and just then Ratchet came through the Medic bay doors.

Ratchet was surprised to see Jazz and Ironhide standing there with Optimus. The three stared at Ratchet as he was wiping energon off his hands onto a cloth. Ironhide stared dumbfounded. "Who's in there?" asked Ironhide. "And what with the energon on your hands" Ironhide's optics were wide. Ratchet just sighed. "I did the best I could but it's still unconscious which actually might be in its best interest right now considering the pain it will feel when and IF it wakes up" said Ratchet.

"Can I see it" was Optimus glum reply. Ratchet nodded and Optimus went in, Ironhide and Jazz followed eager and curious to see who it was Ratchet had repaired, or tried to. Ratchet followed, the Med bay doors closing behind them.


	3. Shifts

ALoveForOrcas

Transformers G1 Fan fiction

Trust Ch3

Shifts

Jazz and Ironhide saw something small lying on the med berth. Optimus was already at the berth and was starring the small thing. Jazz and Ironhide hesitated but walked over and their jaws dropped at what they saw.

"It's a sparkling" said Ironhide. "And severely injured at that" added Jazz. The sparkling just laid there, motionless. The side wound bleeding some blue energon even though it was bandaged well. Optimus just stared. Ratchet set the rag down, it was almost dripping with the kid's energon and Optimus got an unnerving feeling. Ratchet saw the look on Optimus's face and put the rag in the sink. Ratchet returned to the table everyone so quiet. Suddenly Ironhide broke the eerie silence.

"It's a femme."

No one really had time to notice with the current priority, of which was to fix the sparkling. Optimus stared at the fembot.

"Ratchet" Optimus started. "Will . . she make it?" Ratchet wasn't sure himself. "I don't know Optimus her injuries are very extensive. I hate to say it but, she will be lucky if she survives the night. I'm sorry Optimus".

Optimus wish he hadn't asked, that answer is what he feared. With that everyone had the same sad look on their faces. Ratchet wished he would have said it differently or not at all. "We should leave and let the sparkling be for the night" said Ratchet. "Are you crazy?!" said Jazz. "We're just going to leave her lying here?" exclaimed Jazz. "I really don't want to move her" said Ratchet.

"Well what if I stay in the Medbay with it" Optimus said not looking up from the little body. "You need sleep to Prime" said Ratchet. "Shifts" said Jazz. "Huh"? Ratchet looked at Jazz confused. "What if we take shifts watching the sparkling" finished Jazz_. 'Hmm that is a good idea'_ though Ratchet. "Alright fine" said Ratchet. "I'll take first shift" said Ironhide to everyone's surprise.

"You need to recharge to Ratchet, you have been working with the Sparkling for a little over two hours." said Ironhide. Ratchet was tired. The other three nodded. Jazz, Ratchet and Optimus left the Medbay for recharge but not before one more glancing at the motionless sparkling. Optimus sighed and left. He needed sleep hours ago but was to worried to leave the sparkling's side. He really didn't have a choice to leave as Ratchet was nudging him forward.

'_He won't be able to fall into recharge now with what I said' _thought Ratchet. Ratchet watched Optimus go in his quarter's and Jazz and him went into theirs and were in recharge in no time. Optimus on the other hand couldn't stop thinking about the days events until he finally went into recharge an hour later.

It was 2am; Optimus went to the Medbay to find Ironhide reading in a chair next to the sparkling. Ironhide looked up, nothing but tiredness in his optics yet he was still awake. "Go get some sleep my friend" Optimus said. Ironhide just nodded and got up but before he left Ironhide put a hand on his leaders shoulder before leaving the medbay.

Ironhide had left and Optimus sat in the chair next to the sparkling. It was still unconscious, the only sign of life was the monitor which showed its spark going but weakly. Optimus looked at the book Ironhide had set on the table as he left.

'_He must have forgotten to take it' _thought Optimus. He looked at the sparkling and then again at the book. "Memorable War Stories" was the title. Optimus let a slight smile go across his faceplate. Optimus had known the war vet for some time but has never seen him with this book before. Optimus looked at the fembot and his mind trailed back to when he found her in the ally. So scared, wanting nothing to do with him. '_why' _Optimus thought. _'What happened to make her like this, to put her in this state'_? Optimus sat there thinking and looked at the book and decided to read little.

0 0 0 0

Optimus looked up at the clock, 3am. He had been reading for an hour. He was actually getting into the book. He looked at the sparkling and then the monitor. Still going. He looked back at the book. As he read he noticed it mentioned Ironhide which took the Prime by surprise.


	4. Lost and Found

ALoveForOrcas

Transformers G1 Fan fiction

Trust Ch4

Lost and Found

It took the Prime by surprise. It read

"_Ironhide, a fearless young warrior. Always went into battle without question. Some say he actually enjoyed beating up those slagging decepticons, then again who doesn't?!. Ironhide was a really good leader to us, always listened to our opinions on attack strategies on the decepticons, was always there if we had a problem. . . or not. Real great guy. Primus, I remember once I had been shot down to the ground by a decepticon. I couldn't get a look at the slagger but I was down and injured at that. The decepticon came for me and out of no-where Ironhide jumps in and shoots the decepticon in the wing and that decepticon went down hard. Ironhide dragged me to safety and called over a medic and when the medic got to me. . Ironhide went right back into battle. He saved my spark that day. I owe him my life but yeah that was Ironhide alright, courageous and fearless." _

Optimus looked back and found one of Ironhide's soldiers had written this for the book and it had gotten accepted. Optimus smiled. He looked again, ThunderBlaze, was the soldiers name. Optimus was glad to have the war vet on his team and smiled again at the thought. He looked over at the sparkling and his smile faded. '_If only I was there for this sparkling'_ he thought. _'What Happened?'_

The medic bay doors open and Jazz stepped in. "My turn" Jazz said sleepily. Optimus got up and left as Jazz sat down and watched his leader leave. Optimus went back to his quarter's and was able to fall into recharge quickly.

Optimus woke the next morning and first thing went to the medbay. When he stepped through the doors Ratchet was already checking the sparkling over. "Spark beat it a little stronger but otherwise no other change." Ratchet said without looking up. Ratchet sighed. Optimus had nothing to say so he walked out. He went to the kitchen to grab a cup of energon and found Jazz and Ironhide talking to each other.

"Morning" they said simultaneously . "Morning" replied Optimus. He had his cup of energn and walked out to the main room and sat down on the couch.

It was afternoon. 1 pm when there was a loud _**BOOM!**_. This made everyone jump and everyone went from sitting on the couch to running towards the sound of the of the explosion.

"Of course" Said Ratchet as they stopped at Wheeljack's lab.

The door opened and out stepped a soot covered Wheeljack. "What"? "What are yo " He was interrupted back a coughing fit. "What are you looking at" Wheeljack managed to finish. They all looked behind Wheeljack at his lab. Pretty much everything was black. The walls, parts of the ceiling and shards of metal were scattered across the floor.

"What happened Wheeljack!?" asked Jazz. "I don't know! I'm sitting there tinkering with the thing and the next thing I knew it blew up in my face!" said Wheeljack. Suddenly loud hurried footsteps could be heard running down the hall. Everyone looked in Optimus's direction. "Optimus?" said Wheeljack quizzically as Optimus disappeared around the corner.

'Now where is he going to so fast' Ratchet thought. Ratchet's optics grew wide with realization and he went after Optimus. Jazz and Ironhide looked at each other and also realizing went after Ratchet. "Where's everyone going?!" exclaimed Wheeljack. With a sigh he went back into his lab.

Jazz and Ironhide went through the medbay doors and were shocked.

"WHERE'S THE SPARKLING?" yelled Jazz.

Ratchet and Optimus turned around. "We don't know, help us look!" said Ratchet. "How do you lose a sparkling?" said Ironhide. "LOOK!" yelled Ratchet. Optimus was already looking. "Remember" Optimus started "She's small, she can fit anywhere". Everyone had been looking for two minutes when Jazz went off towards the computer in the medbay and noticed gaps on either side. "Hmm".

Jazz walked over to the left gap and stood there for thirty seconds. . nothing. He walked over to the right sided and stood there for thirty seconds. To his surprise, two blue optics looked out in the darkness. Jazz crouched down and the optics disappeared.

"I found her!" Jazz announced.


	5. Breakthrough

ALoveForOrcas

Transformers G1 Fanfiction

Ch 5

Breakthrough

Everyone came over at once and stood quiet next to Jazz. They waited for nearly a minute when Wheeljack walked in. He noticed everyone standing and Jazz crouching near the computer. "What is everyone staring at"? Inquired Wheeljack. Everyone gave Wheeljack the signal to be quiet. Wheeljack walked over to where everyone was. "What are we-" Wheeljack started but everyone shushed him. They all stood their quietly for a minute before 2 blue optics peered out from the dark again.

"Whoa" whispered Wheeljack. The optics stared at the 5 of them, terrified. The optics closed and small whimpering came from the darkness and then sobs.

"We need to back up" said Ratchet. "Lets let Optimus try to coax her out."

Ratchet, Wheeljack, Jazz and Ironhide all backed up and out of the sparkling's sight, they didn't go far just around the corner of the computer. After waiting 20 seconds after everyone moved the bright terrified optics opened again. Optimus kneeled down making himself smaller, the optics closed but opened up again right away. Whimpering was still heard but the sobs and tears stopped when everyone else backed off but the tear stains were still on the little bots face.

"My name is Optimus Prime, what is your name?" No response, just a scared stare.

Optimus tried again but with a different approach. "We are not going to hurt you" said Optimus softly. The Medbay doors opened but Optimus didn't pay attention. Optimus tired for another minute, nothing, although the whimpering had stopped. The medic bay doors opened and closed and Ratchet walked over to Optimus. The fembot's optics went wide with fear as a second bot approached.

"Try this" said Ratchet handing Optimus something. "Thanks" Optimus said. Ratchet went back to stand around the corner. "Do you want some?" asked the Prime holding it out to the sparkling. The little fembot did get closer. "I promise none of us will hurt you" stated Optimus. Then to everyones surprise and astonishment a tiny voice came from the dark gap.

"Not decepti?"

Optimus couldn't believe it. The sparkling who just a few hours ago and was laying on the medical berth unconscious was not talking, if only a little.

'What's a decepti'? Thought Optimus, then it hit him. . Decepticon! "No, no were not decepticons." reassured Optimus. The little sparkling then snatched the cup of energon from Optimus's hand and then began to drink it. 'How would she know about decepticons?' he thought.

"Is it okay if a friend comes over?" asked Optimus. She stopped drinking and looked up at the Prime. " He fixed you up, he bandaged you up." The little sparkling looked at the bandages on her side and leg. "Yea those" said Prime. She looked up and slightly nodded. "Okay" said Optimus motioning for Ratchet to come over. Ratchet turned the corner and got their quick, surprising and scaring the sparkling.

Ratchet followed prime and kneeled down. The fembot stopped drinking and looked at Ratchet scared. "I'm Ratchet" he started. She stared at him. "I just want to look at your wounds" said ratchet. The sparkling looked confused. Ratchet tried a different word. "Your wounds?".

"Ouchie?" she asked. Ratchet couldn't help but smile at the word. "Yes" said Ratchet.

She hesitated but nodded. She was scared but knew somehow these ones were safer than the others she first met. She crawled out slowly. Ratchet went to reach for her but she went into a sort of defensive position covering her face with her arms and hands. It took all the bots by surprise including the ones who peeked around the corner. "We're not going to hurt you" Ratchet stated. She slowly put her arms and hands down.

Ratchet grabbed her gently and stood up. She started whimpering and Ratchet just held her close. He pointed to the cup of energon and Optimus grabbed it and both walked over to the medical berth. Once ratchet had set her down Optimus handed her the cup of energon which was half gone. She started drinking it again while Ratchet examined her.

Her leg was leaking again, soaking the once white bandage that had turned blue. "She must have damaged it getting down or even falling from here." 'It is a little high' though ratchet. Ratchet went to get the welder and more bandages.

At this point all the bots had come over without her noticing as she was too busy drinking. When she looked up all the bots except Ratchet were there looking at her. It scared the spark out of her, she jumped from the table over to Optimus who was standing next to her but nearly dropped her because he didn't expect her to do that.

He held her against his chest plate. She tried hiding her face as whimpers started again. "Hey we didn't mean to scare you" said Wheeljack. "Yea we just wanted to see if you were okay." put in Jazz. She then looked up at the three. At that point Ratchet came over with the supplies.

"What are you doing holding her!" Ratchet said frustrated. "Well. . " started Optimus. "Its our fault we scared her and she jumped over to Optimus. Said Ironhide. "Let me guess . . . you came over quietly. You know she scares easy!" Ratchet said angrily to the mechs.

Optimus was about to set her down when he noticed the little energon that was in the cup spilled. Ironhide got a rag and cleaned it up. Optimus then set her down. Ironhide then handed Optimus the rag. Optimus confused looked down, there was blue energon on his chest plate from the sparkling's injured leg.

"Thanks Ironhide" said Optimus.

Ratchet unwrapped the bandage and found the laceration on her leg had opened up a little and was leaking. Ratchet started to weld her leg while she watched, suddenly yelped and drew back her leg.

"Sorry, this will make it feel better in a minute". said Ratchet calmly smiling at her. She gave her leg back to ratchet who continued welding. Once fixed, he bandaged the laceration. "The one her side looks fine, let's take her onto the main room" Ratchet said. Optimus carefully grabbed her and took her into the main room while Ratchet cleaned up the medbay.

Optimus set her down on the floor. A minute later Ironhide returned with a few toys he found a closet. He set them down and she started for the toys, limping, but fell with a groan as pain shot through her right leg, she then crawled to them instead. Ratchet shook his head in disappointment as he watched from the medbay doors. He saw the same disappointment on everyone else's face too.

For the first time a smile had crept across the sparkling's face as she played with the toys. "What's your name?" asked Ironhide suddenly. She looked up and stared at Ironhide for a second.

"Moonstreak".

*I don't own Transformers though Moonstreak belongs to me*


	6. Reports

ALoveForOrcas

Transformers G1 Fanfiction

Trust Ch 6

**Sorry for not updating sooner but a LOT of stuff has happened recently so yea. . here it is! Thunderblaze, Moonstreak and Aquastorm belong to me. _**

"Moonstreak" Jazz whispered smiling. "How old are you?" Ironhide asked. Moonstreak sat there for a minute thinking everyone's attention on her. "Um. ." She started, not sure when her optics got wide and bright. "Almost 1, well that's what sire said".

"And who is your sire"? Ironhide asked interested. With no problem Moonstreak said "Thunderblaze!"

A huge smile crossed over Ironhide's face not expecting this response. "And let me guess your carrier is Aqua storm?" She nodded.

Everyone was surprised 'How would he know' thought Ratchet. Optimus seemed puzzled by something though no one took notice 'Why does Thunderblaze sound familiar' he thought. Then it hit him, 'THE BOOK' Thunderblaze was one of Ironhide's soldiers' Optimus thought.

"So they got together after all" Ironhide said and everyone looked at him. "You know Moonstreak, your sire was a very good soldier" Ironhide said as he looked down at the sparkling. "My sire talked about the fighting and you a lot, he liked you" Moonstreak said looking at Ironhide. Both had smiles on their faces. Suddenly a loud crash was heard as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe came crashing through the main doors in a tussle. Everyone was startled and looked up with surprise.

"That's not fair!" yelled Sunstreaker. "You started it!" yelled Sideswipe as he tumbled over Sunny. "What you said was uncalled for!" yelled Sunstreaker.

Optimus looked down and found Moonstreak gone; he started to panic until Ratchet pointed under the table. He looked under the table to find Moonstreak hiding and whimpering again tears on the brim of her optics. Ironhide felt bad for her and got up and walked over to the fighting duo. At this point Sunstreaker had Sideswipe pinned down.

"Let me up you bucket of bolts!" yelled sideswipe who was pinned down by Sunstreaker's knee digging in his chestplate. "Not until you apologize" Sunstreaker said with a smile on his face. Suddenly both were in the air, both being held by a pissed Ironhide. "You BOTH need to knock it off" he yelled. "We finally get her to come out of her shell a little bit and you idiots ruin it!" Ironhide glared at them. Both at this point have shut up.

"Wait, who are you talking about" asked Sunstreaker. "Yeah who you calling an idiot!" said Sideswipe. "Not that you rust bucket!" yelled Sunstreaker trying to smack sideswipe but the two were held apart by Ironhide. Everyone giggled a little, even Optimus gave a small chuckle.

Ironhide set them down. "Sit on the couch, don't move and be quiet" Ironhide ordered. 'If that's even possible for them' he thought. Both walked over to the couch and sat down staring at the other twin. "I don't want to sit next to him" Sideswipe mumbled to himself but Ironhide heard, and with a _***SMACK!* **_hit sideswipe upside the helm. Sideswipe rubbed his helm shutting up and getting the point.

They waited a minute, nothing , Optimus leaned from the couch to peer under the table. 'What's he looking for' Sunstreaker wondered. 'I'll show Ironhide' thought sideswipe.

Optimus was looking under the table, the sparklings back was turned to him. She was holding on to one of the legs of the table and was looking up at the twins on the opposite couch. Optimus smiled, "Hey' he said gently. She turned around surprised. "Want to meet them?" Optimus asked.

'Who is he talking to?' the twins thought. Optimus smiled warmly at her and Moonstreak walked/limped for optimus and fell into his servos. He picked her and sat back on the couch Moonstreak against his chestplate. Her face hidden. The twins optics went wide. " A sparkling!" the exclaimed in unison. Optimus turned her around and set her on his lap facing Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

She looked at them with worried optics but figured were safe as bots here were friendly. "Hi" Sunstreaker said. "hi" the little femme said back quietly. "Hi what's your name?" asked sideswipe. "Moonstreak" she said. She seemed to be warming up quicker optimus noticed and it gave him hope.

"Ugh . . Optimus, where did the sparkling come from, where and who are her parents?" asked sideswipe. Optimus signaled with a curl of his finger for them to follow. He handed Moonstreak to Ironhide, who surprisingly seemed happy to have her in his grips. Optimus and the twins went into the Rec. Room to discuss the last 2 days.

Ironhide set her on the floor but she turned around and held her out her arms for Ironhide to pick her up. Ironhide was surprised but picked her up and accidently she bumped her leg on the table and she let out a moan. "Sorry" he said not sure if he had caused the discomfort or not and set her on the couch next to his leg.

"Sire was a good soldier right"? Moonstreak asked looking up to Ironhide while rubbing her leg. It took Ironhide by surprise but he smiled. "Yea one of my best, very brave." He said. "I remember when he first became one of my soldiers. He was young and eager, wanted to see what he could do. Ready to prove himself. He made friends quickly. First day, he had already made two friends including Aquastorm." He went on for a minute until Ratchet stopped him and pointed where the sparkling was sitting.

Ironhide looked down, the little sparkling had fallen into recharge against his leg. Ironhide carefully got up and picked up the sparkling and rested her in his arms and walked off for his quarters.

"Cute" Jazz said with a smirk.

Ironhide set the sleeping sparkling on his berth and made a barrier around her so she wouldn't fall off in her sleep and left the room for patrol. It's been an hour since Ironhide, jazz and the twins went on patrol. Wheeljack, Optimus and Ratchet were left at the base with the recharging sparkling. All 3 were in the kitchen drinking energon.

"What are we going to do with the sparkling?" asked Wheeljack. Optimus and Ratchet looked at Wheeljack. Ratchet looked at the ground in thought and then looked at Optimus. Optimus noticed they were looking at him for answers, which he didn't currently have at this point. "We know her parents correct?" he asked. Ratchet nodded, "Sire Thunderblaze, carrier . . ugh" Ratchet lost his thought. "Aquastorm!" Wheeljack suddenly burst in. "Right lets go from there and maybe we could find them or at least contact them" Optimus said.

After finishing their energon, they went to the main room's computer and looked up the names. He first typed in Aquastorm after logging into a database. The name and her report popped up.

"_Aquastorm – Female_

_Occupation – Medic_

Optimus was looking for important information not this simple stuff. He found the information he was looking for . . but his spark sank at what he read.

_Status: Offline – Cause: Murder. _

Did he really want to read the report? He looked to Ratchet and Wheeljack. They gave no notion as what to do. Optimus decided to keep reading the report.

_Report: Aquastorm – female, found offlined at 1:25am. Location: Central park. _

That scared everyone. Many cybertronians and sparklings went there before the war, it was always filled with bots, many went through there daily. They continued reading the report.

_Cause of death: one blaster shot to the back, two blaster shots to the front chestplate. Estimated time of death, 11:46pm. _

Optimus stopped there and typed in a new name.

_Thinderblaze: Male_

_Occupation: -_

Optimus let his gaze go down.

_Status: _

As if it wasn't possible his spark sank lower.

_Status: Offline_

_Cause of death: Murder. Found at 1:25am. Location: Central Park. _

"They were killed together" Wheeljack whispered. Optimus face was hard to read as they looked to their leader. The report went on –

_Cause of death: Several scratches on arms and two blaster shots to the chestplate. One long deep slice across the neck. (Suspected main cause of death) _

_Double homicide. Sparkmate found next to body. Indication of sparkling with them, no sparkling found. *Report update: Search for sparkling terminated. If found or have clues contact authorities. _

The report chilled everyone. "Okay so she's an orphan" Ratchet said breaking the eerie silence that hung in the air.

"WHAT!?"

The voice behind them made them jump. They turned around. Ironhide was standing there despair written all over his face. 'When did they get back' Ratchet thought. Ironhide turned and left. Optimus turned off the computer and the three went into the main room.

When the three made it into the main room they saw Ironhide sitting on the couch, his face buried in his servos. Wheeljack sat down next to him. "I'm sorry" Wheeljack said as he went to place a hand on Ironhide's back but Ironhide smacked it away.

"I don't need your sympathy! Moonstreak and her parents need your sympathy" Ironhide said looking at Wheeljack.

Optimus looked down at Ironhide sensing his sorrow not only for the sparkling but for her sire and carrier but for his offlined best friend and soldier.

Suddenly a loud blood curdling scream split the air. Everyone ran in the direction of the scream, Ironhide's room.


	7. Comfort

ALoveForOrcas

Trust Ch7 ~ Comfort

**SOOO sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I have been very busy and also procrastinating. :P these next two chapters will be short but anways here is chapter 7! _**

_Everyone ran to the direction of the scream, Ironhide's room. _

They got there quick, but Sunstreaker and Sideswipe got there quicker. Sideswipe was pulling her out from under the bed and held her to his chestplate. She was crying hysterically. "What happened!?" asked Ironhide. At his voice she turned around and held her arms out to him to take her from Sideswipe. Sideswipe handed her over and Ironhide just looked at the twins accusingly. "We didn't do anything!" they said in unison.

"Well if it wasn't you, what happened?" asked Ratchet. "I don't know" started Sunstreaker. "We were walking past the room as she screamed, it made us both jump. We come in, she's gone, I check under the bed and she sitting under there crying hysterically. I swear!" finished Sunstreaker.

"Hmmm. . nightmare perhaps?" Inquired Optimus. "I wouldn't be surprised" added Ratchet. "And given the state you found her in, Optimus, i wouldn't be surprised if something horrific must have happened. Or if she saw what happened." Ratchet added the last part quietly. Everyone felt anger and sadness. Anger for whoever caused this much pain to the sparkling and sad for the sparkling who had to endure it. "Let's go to the main room" suggested Jazz. Ironhide nodded and walked out.

Ironhide was sitting on the couch with the still sobbing Moonstreak. Jazz walked over to Ironhide with low-grade energon and offered it to her. She turned her head away and continued to cry. "She always takes her energon" said Wheeljack. Ratchet just sighed.

"What next"? asked Sunstreaker. "Hmm, maybe a walk outside would work" mumbled Ironhide more to himself. He got up and walked away sparkling in arms and headed out of Autobot base. "What did he say" asked sideswipe. "Don't know, something bout a walk I think." said Jazz. 'Not a bad idea' thought Ratchet. Then it clicked. "Ugh, Ironhide!" Ratchet said running after the weapons specialist.

The sky was blue, the air fresh and crisp, little bits foliage here and there that swayed in the breeze and sun shone through the clouds. Everything was perfect; except for a crying sparkling being held in another bots arms.

"Come on Moonstreak, you have to calm down" Ironhide pleaded. He's thankful that she's at least stopped crying hysterically and wailing but she was stull crying, tears rolling down her face. Being outside did seem to calm her down some. Ironhide now walked down a small narrow path that lead to a pond of surprisingly clear and rare water. Ironhide set her down next to the pond and then sat down next to her. Ashe had stopped crying at this point but tears still rolled. "Moonstreak, do you want to talk about what happened?" Ironhide asked not really sure if she would even understand.

To his surprise she spoke. "My dream is scary, I don't like it" she said. "What's it about?" he asked. Moonstreak only wailed and went into hysterics again. Ironhide grabbed her and held her to his chestplate while rubbing her back. 'Okay wrong question' he thought.

Back at Base the others sat around the table.

"What are we going to do with her?" asked Wheeljack. "We could give her to an orphanage" suggested Sideswipe. "NO! Are you crazy!?" yelled Jazz. "Why not, she might make friends with other sparklings her own age and could find a family" said Sunstreaker. "No, she has a hard time with new bots, she doesn't trust other easily, she would most likely have a hard time there. She's still weary of some of us even" added Ratchet.

"Well what if one of us adopts her, became her guardian?" Everyone stared at jazz, mouths open.

"What?"

Ironhide managed to calm her down again. She sat next to him, tears still rolling down her cheeks when something catches her attention. Ironhide was staring off in the distance and looking at the landscape below. Moonstreak leaned closer stretching forward on her knees' reaching out for the strange object in the pond. Her hand touched the surface of the water when suddenly she was grabbed and pulled back by two large hands.

"Almost lost you there" said Ironhide now holding her. "What were you thinking, you could have fallen in." he said a little annoyed which was mainly at himself for not really paying attention. She was just staring at the water, fascinated. Her tears had stopped.

"What are you looking at" Ironhide got up and held her up so she could have a better view.

There, swimming in the middle of the pond was a medium metallic robotic fish like creature. The creature had two sharp fins and on each fin were two rod like decorations that came down at the bottom of the fin at a sharp point. As the creature swam the spikes on its back swayed and moved with it. The creature had metallic like scales that shone brightly reflecting the rays of the sun off of it and sent light rays across the pool. Even Ironhide was mesmerized for a second.

"Pretty!" Moonstreak said in a happy trill. 'At least she stopped crying' Ironhide thought. They stayed and watched the fish like creature for a while. "I hungry" said Moonstreak suddenly. "Okay lets go back and get some energon." said Ironhide. He turned and both headed back for base.

**Again this chapter and the next will be short, very short. Hope you liked!**


	8. Epilogue

ALoveForOrcas

Trust~ Ch8~ Epilogue

Ironhide walked into base, a sleeping Moonstreak in his arms. Everyone was around the table either reading or watching the T.V.

Everyone looked at Ironhide as he walked in. Ironhide just turned the corner and put the sleeping sparkling in his room to sleep. He walked back in the main room everyone eyeing him as he then walked into the kitchen and came back out with energon.

"What is everyone looking at me for?"

"First" Ratchet said. "Did she walk or use her leg at all while you were out?" "Yea, a little. Five full steps on the leg." "Good, progress" Ratchet said. "The reason I ask Ironhide is because, since she is healing and doing better my job is done and there is nothing left I can do for her. And sinc-" Ratchet got cut off. "But she still has bandages." said Ironhide. "Yes but the orphanage can changes those" Ratchet started but was cut off again. "WHOA, orphanage? That will be too much for her, it'll ruin the progress we've made and" Ratchet stopped him. "Which is why we have been calling other before calling the orphanage but no one can take her"

"What if one of us takes her?" asked Sunstreaker. "Yea, like who?" said Sideswipe.

Everyone looked to Ratchet. "NO; I'm too busy I the medbay. I can't"

They shifted their gazes to Jazz. "Whoa, I'm too busy with the Special OP's stuff" he said waving his hands for emphasis.

All optics went to Wheeljack "I – " Wheeljack started but was cut off. "Wait are really even considering him a candidate. He can't handle his own inventions let alone a sparkling" said Ratchet. "HEY!" Wheeljack shouted.

They all started to look towards Optimus but before all eyes could even focus on him- "Don't think so, too busy".

"Well then that leaves. . ." trailed off Ratchet. They all looked to Ironhide. "Whoa! Me? I work with explosives; I'm the _**Weapons **_specialist around here. I don't think it's safe" Ironhide said. As he said this, Ratchet noticed the hope in his optics. "You're the only one left Ironhide" Ratchet said somber.

Ironhide didn't say anything for a few moments. 'Well I do know what I'm doing. . I guess, it would be better than sending her to the orphanage. Ironhide said.

To Ironhide's surprise everyone in the room cheered and the twins high-fived. Ratchet sat there a smirk on his face. Ironhide sat there confused at their reactions. "What's going on?" he said. "We all knew you like the kid." Ratchet started. "Ever since you found out that it she was ThunderBlaze's daughter you two connected easily. You made a lot of progress with her, medically and socially. We knew you wanted her but wouldn't say it yourself so we had to find a way to make you confess it" Ratchet finished, the smirk still plastered on his face.

Ironhide stayed quiet for a moment before a smile spread across his face.

"YOU GUYS ARE HORRIBLE!" he said laughing.

They sent over paperwork to the proper places. The wait for the responses was unbearable especially for Ironhide. Two days later all the papers came back. . They had all been approved and Ironhide was officially Moonstreak's guardian.

**ANNND END! So How was my first Fanfiction story? Sorry if it seemed rush and out of character but I'm not used to G1 Characters and I know i messed up on Jazz in the beginning but oh well.. so yea here's my first story I have about 6 more and 2 warrior cat stories so I will see how many I get done before summer is over so, tell me what you think. THANKS FOR READING!~**


End file.
